ウォルフ359の戦いに参加した宇宙艦
　ウォルフ359の戦い（Battle of Wolf 359）に参加した連邦宇宙艦のリストの一部。この戦いで39隻の宇宙艦が破壊され、約1万1千人の人命が失われた。（TNG:疑惑、 ） 付録 背景 The script of "The Best of Both Worlds, Part II" states Admiral J.P. Hanson's ship was a starship. http://www.st-minutiae.com/academy/literature329/175.txt This would be supported by the fact that his message to the crew of the came from a Galaxy-class battle bridge. A scene cut from the aired episode mentions the USS Gage in dialogue, ordered to attack the Borg Cube with the Melbourne and the Kyushu. http://www.st-minutiae.com/academy/literature329/402.txt Star Trek Encyclopedia states she was an starship with the registry NCC-11672. The USS Roosevelt is stated to be an Excelsior-class starship with the registry NCC-2573 and the USS Tolstoy is stated to be a Rigel-class starship with the registry NCC-62095. The statement quoted by Captain Kathryn Janeway in from Captain Amasov leaves it open to interpretation if the was involved in this battle or another skirmish with the Borg prior to 2371. Star Trek Encyclopedia speculates it was in fact the Battle of Wolf 359. Text commentary on the Star Trek III: The Search for Spock (Special Edition) DVD states that the models built for the auto-destruct scene of the were re-used to portray some of the wreckage. The Art of Star Trek states the concept models used to portray the B-24-CLN and a ship first seen on-screen at Earth Spacedock in were also photographed as part of the debris field seen in "The Best of Both Worlds, Part II" 非正史 According to the short story Trust Yourself When All Men Doubt You in the novel The Sky's the Limit, the Nebula-class wreckage seen in the debris field in "The Best of Both Worlds, Part II" and "Emissary" was in fact a second USS Melbourne, launched early while still under construction. This Nebula-class Melbourne was the ship offered to Commander Riker. According to William Shatner's novel The Return, one starship at the battle was the USS Hoagland. Peter David's novel Vendetta mentions that a ship was among the destroyed vessels. In the Malibu Comics ''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'' issue #6 the USS Kyushu and the USS Melbourne were depicted as an Excelsior-class and a standard configuration Nebula-class starships. It was not stated which was intended to be which. Also starships , , USS Reliant and [[USS Yorktown (24th century)|USS Yorktown]] were stated to having been at the battle. In the Marvel Comics ''Star Trek: Voyager'' issue #10 three Miranda-class ships (one with "roll bar"), one Nebula-, one Galaxy-, one Excelsior-, and a dozen or so unidentifiable class Federation starships were depicted at the battle. Also at least one Klingon Bird-of-Prey, at least three and one starships were seen fighting the cube. The USS Melbourne was stated to having been Admiral Hanson's ship. According to the video game Star Trek: Borg, the Excelsior-class USS Righteous was also in the battle, and was assumed at the time to have been destroyed. According to the video game Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Crossroads of Time, the starship USS Kadosca was destroyed in the battle. 外部リンク * * de:Liste von Raumschiffen bei Wolf 359 en:Battle of Wolf 359#Starships at Wolf 359 it:Navi presenti alla battaglia di Wolf 359 nl:Sterrenschepen bij Wolf 359 Category:リスト